


Predicament

by JKlog



Series: Another Sentinel [5]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Thursday, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Written for the Sentinel Thursday Challenge 628 – blush.





	Predicament

Challenge 628 – blush

Title: Predicament

Author: JKlog

Category: Slash

Word count: 1430

A/N: This is a sequel to “Water”. Thanks to Bluewolf for the beta.

 

"Well," said Thomson. "We are all here. What do you have to tell me?"

Blair looked at his companions and at their nods, he spoke.

"Mr. Thomson, we understand that the antiquity of this water is a very important discovery. Actually, it's hard to believe. I don’t doubt your suitability as a technician and so I know that the result of the test is correct. However, there are very relevant circumstances that make it impossible for this to come to light."

And he went on to explain about the Sentinels, the Temple and where the water came from. He ended by saying that both Adele and Jim were Sentinels and that in particular, Jim was a cop. He emphasized the risks that would be caused by the fact that his condition of Sentinel was known.

"Do you understand now why you cannot make any of this public?" Blair asked.

"Yes, but where is that Temple of the Sentinels?"

"We won’t tell you where it is, Thomson," Jim said, frowning. He had perceived that this man was a problem and that he surely wanted to know where the Temple was to go and look for the water himself.

Thomson also frowned, disappointed. "You’ll agree with me that all this is difficult to accept. How do I know you're not cheating me?"

Jim smiled. "The laboratory is behind that door, isn’t it?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can smell that in that lab there is a pot of liver paté in one of the refrigerators. Is it yours?"

"Yes," Thomson said, amazed. "No one knows that, how did you know?"

"As I told you, I smelled it."

"Well, let's say I accept that what you told me is true. Couldn’t we say that it was a discovery of mine and keep you from being connected to the fact? You wouldn’t have to say anything about that Sentinel thing."

Adele spoke for the first time at the meeting. "You don’t understand. We don’t want anyone to know about that Temple. It’s too valuable a place to be trampled by scientists or tourists. It must remain a secret."

"I don’t understand why not. If it contains such ancient water it should be known to the rest of humanity." Thomson tried to use another angle to convince such stubborn people. "Also, think about all the money we would earn. And fame." He smiled, confident. "Well, maybe at the beginning all of that would be for me, but I could share it with you eventually."

Blair directed a glance at his friends that said: _He’s not going to understand_. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

A large, menacing gray wolf materialized on Thomson's desk, showing his teeth. The man shouted, extremely frightened, and rolled away in his chair from the desk.

“Oh, MY GOD! What is this?"

"It's my animal spirit," Blair said. "Since you do not understand our reasons, I think we have no alternative but to threaten you. This wolf is a spirit, but it can do a lot of damage, even if it is. It can kill, even."

"Kill?" Thomson said, staring at the snarling wolf. "No, no, no!" The frightened man ran a hand through his sparse hair. "Okay, I won’t say anything. But make it go, please!"

Blair closed his eyes and the wolf disappeared. He opened his eyes again and saw with satisfaction that Thomson was still terrified. "Now we’ll leave, and you will forget everything concerning the water that you analyzed. You will give us all the records you have of the analysis. You won’t tell anyone anything, or my animal spirit will visit you again."

"Okay, fine, I won’t say anything." He handed Jim a file. "This is all I have about the matter. I still think it's a mistake... "

"Don’t play with your luck, Thomson," Jim said. "The threat is real. If you don’t believe it, I can make my animal spirit appear. It's a panther." Jim knew he couldn’t make the jaguar appear, but he couldn’t resist mentioning it.

"No, no! It’s not necessary. I got it." Thomson got up from his chair and pointed to the door. "Now, go away. And I don’t want to see you again."

"We don’t want to see you again either," Lucy said.

The four friends left and Thomson was left alone in his office, lamenting his fate. Fame and money, out of reach. What stubborn people! But he couldn’t underestimate them, they really were very powerful.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, the problem with Mark Thomson was solved. They hoped they wouldn’t hear from him again. Now the most important problem that worried the two Sentinel / Guide pairs was Blair's heart operation.

The next day, it was raining profusely, when Blair was driving, returning to the loft from Rainier. It was almost night. Suddenly, he felt the back of the car lifting, then making contact with the road again. Hard. It was the right rear wheel that had burst. Very carefully, he slowed down. He approached the shoulder and parked. He took his cell phone to tell Jim what had happened, but he had run out of charge.

Getting ready to get very wet, he got out of the Volvo and opened the trunk to take out the spare tire and the jack. While changing the wheel, saying several expletives, he got wet to the bone. _This is not going to do me any good_ , he thought. His lungs had been fine for a while, but since his drowning at the fountain, they were not quite right. He hoped this didn’t make it worse.

When he finished changing the wheel, he put away the jack and the burst wheel. He sat back behind the steering wheel. He was very cold. He was completely soaked. Jim was going to be mad at him for letting the cell phone uncharge. But there was nothing to do, things had happened like that. So he put the car in gear and went to the loft, shivering with cold.

 

* * *

 

Jim was at the loft cooking, when he smiled when he realized that he was hearing Blair's Volvo approaching Prospect Street. But he frowned as the vehicle moved closer and he could hear its occupant coughing horribly. Blair was sick, Jim could tell. It had stopped raining, but maybe his lover and Guide had gotten wet somewhere along the way.

Finally, Blair parked in his usual place and got out of the Volvo. He climbed into the elevator, still coughing. Jim opened the door just as Blair was going to open it with his key.

It wasn’t necessary to ask what had happened to him. It was obvious that he had soaked himself to the bone. Jim hurried to help him take off his wet clothes and then prepared the shower for him to warm up.

While Blair was showering, Jim prepared an herbal tea with honey and lemon. He was very worried about the noise in Blair's lungs. He had returned to the state he had had just after what had happened at the fountain. It seemed that Blair didn’t stop having bad luck with his health. First his heart, and now also his lungs, again. Damn!

Blair came out of the bathroom dressed in the sweats that Jim had brought for him. He put on thick socks, too. Jim handed him the tea and Blair sat down in the big coach to drink it. A healthy blush began to show on his cheeks. Jim sighed, relieved.

"I'm sorry, Jim. I forgot to charge the cell phone, and I couldn’t call you. A wheel burst and I had to change it in the rain." And he began to cough, again, almost overturning the cup of tea he had in his hands.

"It’s not for nothing I always tell you to keep your cell phone charged, Chief."

"Yes, Jim, you're right."

"Tomorrow you have an appointment with Adele. Did you tell her about your problem with your lungs?"

"No. I didn’t think it was important. I've been so well lately."

"I think it's important. Tomorrow we should tell her."

Jim sat down next to Blair and put his arm around his Guide's shoulders.

"Don’t worry, Blair. Everything will be fine."

Blair finished the tea and set the cup on the coffee table. Then, he hugged his Sentinel around the waist, trying to contain his cough, without success. Jim kissed Blair's forehead and then held his head under his chin. He looked up, begging all known and unknown gods that his precious Guide came out of this predicament safely.

 

 


End file.
